The story of a silent Killer
He was sitting in the secretariat of his school to confirm his new family and adress. Jake didn't look happy about it. Who would be happy, if you had your eleventh family in 16 years of life? He got set out or given away every time. He even got almost killed once. Now he had a scar at his right eye. His blue eye. His other was green. His brown hair was a bit messy, as always. Jake was'nt new in this school, he was just away for a few days. Same old game, thought Jake, I’m gonna be in a new family soon anyway... He wanted to say it out loud, but he couldn’t. He’s mute. But nobody knew. „All done, you can go Jake.”, said the secretaire and thore Jake out of his thoughts. He nodded an went to his classroom. There he received annoyed faces from his classmates. Jake ignored them and went to his desk. „ At least excuse next time you’re late Jake!”, said the teacher, annoyed by the fact that Jake simply went into the room, without even knocking . How?, thought the mute teenager and nodded. //Timeskip// As Jake went through a rather lonely part of the hallways, he met some guys at least two heads taller than him and three times as strong. „ Look who we got here.“, said one of them,„ The quiet Jake. Just wait, we get some tunes out of you.” They pinned him to the wall and startet punching him. A strong punch below the stomach and Jake started throwing up blood. Even though he already collapsed onto the floor, the bullys continued and kicked him. When they left, Jake stood up and dragged himself to the school nurse. He would have liked to scream at the top of his lungs, but all that escaped was a barely audible, miserable beeping. When he arrived, the nurse asked him what happened, without any answer. She soon gave up. The same game was with his parents, just they already had a plan to get rid of him. The last two weeks weren’t going well... As Jake woke up in the middle of the night, he wasn’t in his bed. He was in the middle of a dark, scary forest. The Slenderforest. He already saw this coming... Jake was freezing cold, since he just wore a t-shirt and a pair of thin pants. He decided to look around a bit. His stomach was still painful due the events previously the day. „ I awaited you Jake, maybe not in this way, but I awaited you.”, said a mysterious voice. The brown haired boy stood still. How did it know his name? He slowly turned around to see a white creature with a black suit. „I’m sure you’re freezing, here “, said the creature an put a blanket around Jakes shoulders. It took his right hand as he suddenly felt a sharp pain there. As Jake looked into his palm, he saw a circle with a cross in it. What ist this?, he thought. „ It’s a proxy sign. You’re now my proxy.”, said the creature. Jake was amazed. This is the first time that somebody answered him. To be sure, he ‘asked’ the creature if it could read minds. The creature nodded. It also told Jake, that he was save now. // Timeskip, three months later// Jake POV They already announced my disappearance in the news. That somebody, aside of Slender, cares about me , is new for me. I looked over to Toby, my partner, and nodded. He destroyed the fuse box, with such momentum, I could just dream of. But I’m still training. I heard desperate voices from the inside of building. Wonder why they are so worried, their time is over soon anyway... „ D-don’t move, the electricity is back soon, I’m sure.”, said somebody. The electricity is back soon, sure. You’re just making my job easier buddy. I entered through a window and touched my way to my first victim. The girl tried to reach for air as I chocked her. Oh I love that sound of my victims chocking. I also love the feeling of the fresh blood that flows out of their head, when my hatchet gets through their head. And like that I went on , victim for victim. Unfortunately I was cut off ant last one, when I heard the sirens of the police. I rammed the hatchet in his stomach one last time, he will die soon anyway. When I jumped out of the window, I was caught by Toby and Masky. „ W-We need to leave, the cops are coming!”, said Toby. I rolled my eyes and nodded. As the police arrived , they just saw us leaving. Party escalated 17 dead, one gravely wounded Credits to Espiofan273 Category:Crappypasta Category:OCs Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:MARY SUE ALERT Category:English Class Failure Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:Blood